russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime attractions of Kapinoy Network
September 25, 2013 Manila, Philippines IBC-13 get its share of primetime viewing with the airing starting tonight of the children's teleserye about an angel Carita de Angel, the Philippine remake of the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela top-billed by Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia with Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz. Carita de Angel comes on September 30 at 5:45pm right before Express Balita, IBC-13’s top-rater newscast. Afternoon Delight IBC-13 launches the afternoon slot, with the newest teleserye Frijolito airing at 4:00pm top-billed by the Kapinoy child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. with the action star Jeric Raval and Rica Peralejo. So there. IBC-13 is jumping with exciting new shows. Truly the Superstar Network. Kapinoy salvo for supremacy IBC-13’s Panalo Weekend event that relaunched 10 new exciting weekend primetime programs that Laurenti Dyogi is the network’s chief content officer in the entertainment industry. The Kapinoy Network’s new programming strategy adapts the frontal approach in marketing. Its shows capitalize on fresh concepts and high demand in competitors by maximizing the talents of its big plantilla of big-name stars and concentrating them on high-viewership nights. This jumpstarts IBC-13’s second salvo for supremacy since the chairman Eric Canoy ownership of the country’s third leading broadcasting network. To give the network a whole new start, a total package of new weekend shows are being introduced, Starting on Saturday at 8:45 p.m., Miss Universe 2012 runner-up Janine Tugonon hosting the reality show Superstar Circle with the judges of actress Jenine Desiderio, Keempee de Leon, Annabelle Rama and head of IBC Talent Center Mark A. Reyes. Screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called Superstar Idol will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. The 13 contestants who auditioned, 6 boys Brian Ciceron, Carl Manolet Monroyo, Donjeff Tejada, Diether Gaviola, Eric Eleazar Yuson and Jeshuron Nuestro and 7 girls Episol Legaspi, Allysandra Mae Chua, Liza Soberano, Anne Discher, Sophia Tolentino, Maureen Wenceslao and Kimberly Buenaventura called as the Circle Supestar of 13. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. At 7 p.m., Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in the family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. The story is about a beginning at the wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. A simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. Nadine Lustre will host the teen romantic drama anthology Dear Heart at 7:45 p.m.. Featuring original love stories sent through letter senders are dramatized for the small screen that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders. At 8:45 p.m., today's top stars AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel in the sitcom caleld Whattaboys. At 10:30 p.m., Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi are the TODAS gang with the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. going to be the wackiest barkada night. On Sunday, 7 p.m., young singing diva Anja Aguilar is on primetime TV hosting the singing-reality singing search contest Born to be a Superstar. The judges of Gino Padilla, a rockstar Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different high-schools for the aspiring young singers auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform, with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest. The contestants of the superstars are Veejay Aragon, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang, Melvin Rimas, Anne Bernardo, Pauline Agupitan, Muriel Lomadilla, Leon Matawaran, Kristofer Dangculos, Tony dela Paz, Vanessa Rangadhol, Carl Malone Montecido, John Michael Narag, Anna Baluyot andd Jet Barrun becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when the finalists from weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for semifinals and P1 million pesos for grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. At 8 p.m., Drew Arellano gives better chances to be the Pinoy millionaire with new help aids in phenomenal favorite Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Expect the weekday nights intros this October.